1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a method and/or apparatus for image processing. More particularly, it may relate to a method and/or apparatus such as a printer, a scanner, a copier, a facsimile communication device, a digital multifunction peripheral (MFP), a digital camera, etc. for image processing capable of controlling a writing of data relative to a plurality of digital signal processors.
2. Background Art
A microprocessor called a digital signal processor (DSP) has been provided in a variety of background electric devices so as to process data including an image and voice. In recent years, a performance capability of the DSP has improved dramatically so that large quantities of the data tend to be processed in a short period of time. Particularly, the DSP specialized in image processing has shown a remarkable improvement in the performance capability, and has been used in a variety of areas including a copier and a digital camera, for example.
The DSP has different types depending on a number of bits of data to be written at a time. For example, the DSP corresponding to 8 bits or 16 bits of data to be written or selectively corresponding to both the 8 bits and 16 bits to be written by switching a certain setting is known.
In a case where the DSP is installed in the electric device, an appropriate DSP may be used in consideration of the performance capability thereof or wiring on a circuit substrate, for example.